immortal_and_martial_dual_cultivationfandomcom-20200215-history
Xiao Chen
Intro Reach the peak of immortal cultivation and become able to run amok without fear! Use the power of martial arts to rule the world and defeat heroes! The weather changes at the whim and wave of a palm. He who cultivates both immortal techniques and martial arts, who could possibly defeat him! Xiao Chen is a shut-in who purchased a ‘Compendium of Cultivation’. Soon after, he crossed over into the Tianwu World, a world ruled by martial arts. He then refined pills, drew talismans, practiced formations, crafted weapons and cultivated the Azure Dragon Martial Soul that had not been seen for thousands of years. This is a story that tells of an exciting and magnificent legend! Cultivation Domain # Domain of the water(Flowing Cloud Scripture) # -Thunder and Lightning Domain Unique Ability # Battle Sage Origin # Spiritual Consciousness that gods have. # Right eye shoots purple fire # 361 acupuncture points # purple cyclone Immortal Cultivation Method in the Compendium of Cultivation Cultivation Technique # Purple Thunder Divine IncantationChapter 3 Movement Technique # Gravity SpellChapter 31 Attack Technique # Heavenly Lightning ShieldChapter 31 # Lightning DescendsChapter 31 # Lightning EvasionChapter 31 Unique Immortal Technique # Talismans # Life Bestowal SpellChapter 73 # Shape Shifting SpellChapter 129 Azure Dragon Martial Spirit Exclusive Martial Technique Movement Technique # .Azure Dragon Cloud Soaring Art (small success) Attack Technique # Descending Divine Dragon ChopChapter 23 ## Xiao Chen named it Meteor Burst # Heaven Ranked Martial Technique — Dragon Subduing Slash. Body Cultivation Methods Cultivation Technique # Dragon and Tiger Body Sculpting ArtChapter 202 # Firmament Body Tempering ArtChapter 390 Attack Technique # Great Dragon Tiger Fist # Dragon Claw FistChapter 461 Martial Technique Martial Scripture # Flowing Cloud ScriptureChapter 150 Attack Technique # Divine Thunder BreakChapter 11 # Flight On Wings # Rushing Thunder Chop # Inclined Body Strike # Dragon Seizing Hand # Three Flowing Cloud Images # Clear Wind Chop # Lingyun Saber TechniqueChapter 215 # Wukui Saber TechniqueChapter 280 # Four Season Saber Technique Comprehension * State of Thunder (Purple Thunder Divine Incantation) * State of Massacre (Scarlet Throne) * State of Perfection like Water (Flowing Cloud Scripture) Professions # Alchemist # Formation master Beast # 6-Tailed Spirit FoxChapter 40 Equipment # Azure Dragon Medicinal CauldronChapter 18 # Yinyang RingChapter 32 # WarshipChapter 126 # Eastern Emperor BellChapter 144 # Jade PendantChapter 277 # Windwalk ShoesChapter 277 # Scarlet ThroneChapter 319 # Clear Wind RobeChapter 351 # Inner VestChapter 377 # Black GlovesChapter 380 # low-grade Spatial Treasure jade bottle Weapon # Lunar ShadowChapter 22 #* Inferior Grade Yellow Ranked Spirit Weapon #* Saber # Lunar Shadow SaberChapter 56 ## Heaven Ranked Spirit Weapon ## Forged by a Clear Sky Sect Descendant, Mo Fan # Soul Slayer BowChapter 105 ## Made by Heavenly Craft Manor ## Could only be used by physical strength # Jade HookChapter 150 ## A saber, originating from the Clear Sky Sect ## Not an ordinary Earth Ranked Spirit Weapon # Roaming DragonChapter 202 ## Sold to the Yun Clan, Yun Kexin Harem # Xiao Yulan # Liu Ruyue References